Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by airconnnn
Summary: Yukari Hayasaka, the precious raven haired beauty, has been living out her career as a model along with her fiancé Hiroyuki Tokumori. One day, she is soon visited by a handsome with distinct Turquoise coloured hair. This man's name is George Koizumi, the famous international designer, and has offered his services to design Yukari's wedding dress.Will her memories finally come back?


Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say how much I appreciate everyone reading my story. This is only Chapter 1 of my First Fan fiction of Paradise Kiss since I re-watched the anime just recently and was not too happy with the ending being a hopeless romantic myself so please keep reading. This is not an alternative ending however, I made it so it is just a continuation of what happened at the end of the anime since I only did small research on the manga. Please forgive me if I'm not much of a good writer, This is my first ever written fancfic and I put alot of effort making sure that it is at least readable for you guys so I hope you enjoy it! :)

I do not own Paradise Kiss and anything else related to it. Only this Fanfic, of course. ;) Everything else belongs to Ai Yazawa.

I'm also sorry if I used the incorrect Japanese Honorific, I tried my best to research and make sure that the Honorific I used was accurate since I did want an authentic feel to the story. So please feel free to correct me if any of my grammar or Honorific seems to be wrong.

Please Enjoy! GeorgexYukari Fo' Life! ;)

* * *

><p>The sight of fabrics everywhere overwhelmed her, everything from the softest cottons and even the finest silks were there, it overwhelmed her, yet, it had also felt welcoming, something she did not expect. "Is this a dream?" she asked herself. Somehow she felt drawn to these fabrics and she could not pull away. She knew she was dreaming but it all felt too real for her. It gave her that sort of feeling that made her want to sleep for decades and never wake up. Unfortunately, this was a dream and she knew it. But it was a good dream.<p>

A fabric on one of the shelves caught her eye. It seemed to glow more and more in every step she took towards it until finally she reached it and it had stopped glowing.

The fabric was a deep blue colour and had a very simple pattern. Little silver flowers in bloom were scattered along the fabric. The flowers had very intricate designs, almost as if done by a professional, and the fabric itself was smoother than any other fabric she had ever seen or felt. "Is this real?" she asked herself. She held the fabric in her hands carefully, thinking that any sort of pressure might cause the fabric to break and end her dream. But it did not, the fabric was "well made" and seemed to be very strong for something so beautiful. It amazed her how the fabric itself complimented her skin tone. The deep blue, so beautiful as it was, mixed so well with her pale white skin and made it glow. Her skin responded well to the softness of the fabric as well and sent chills down her spine. She held every inch of it as though it might slowly slip away from her hands and disappear.

"Yukari.." a sweet, low voice called out to her from behind and the air was filled with the scent of sweet roses and heavy cologne. She couldn't move. She was frozen in her place.

"That voice-" She mumbled.

"Yukari.." The voice called out again but seemed fainter than the previous one.

"I...I can't...move.." "I.. have to... I need.." She stuttered.

"Yukari.." the voice called out for the last time, even fainter than before.

This time she was broken out of the spell. She let go of the fabric and quickly turned around "YES?" She shouted but there was nothing. Only silence greeted her. Even the scent of roses and cologne were gone along with the voice that was calling out to her. She wanted to cry but she did not know the reason why. The voice was gone and that was it. Her heart wanted that voice to call out to her again and that this time she was ready to answer, but there was nothing but silence.

She turned around to look for the fabric and it was only then when she realized that she was in a different place now. She wasn't in the room full of fabrics anymore. Instead she was now in a closet of some sort. It was a big closet, big enough to be someone's room and it was filled with clothes. She looked around and she seemed to be surrounded by dresses and clothes of all kinds. Evening gowns, Formal wear, Summer dresses, and many more. They were all beautiful, every dress was made of the finest fabrics each with its own unique patterns. The closet also had a variety of accessories that went with each of the outfits that were in the closet. She recognized the place somehow. It was just outside the city, It was where she would always go to relax. She never knew who owned it but she always felt that it was her job to take care of these wonderful clothes. Her unspoken promise.

She looked around the closet hoping for some answers to her questions until it had caught her eye. A dress, particularly, The most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Everything felt so surreal to her. The Fabrics, The voice and now this dress-The dress which was so beautifully tailored that it made her feel complete, almost. The dress was a deep blue colour and was made from the same fabric she was holding awhile ago. The flower patterns, that was beautifully added to the fabric was now even more stunning than it was before, the flowers were traced with beads that looked similar to small shiny pearls gave life to the design and made them look like little stars shining brightly against the cold dark night. The skirt was ruffled in all the right places enough to make it look as though the stars were safely cradled in a bed of soft blue cotton clouds. The mannequin that held the dress was equally beautiful. It was adorned with blue roses that seemed to shine bright with every petal. She could imagine herself in this dress. Her long, raven black hair tightly secured in a braid that fell to her waist, covered in these blue roses, her eyelids covered in a deep shade of pink that made her hazel eyes glow and walking down a runway in her carefully made shoes in the same deep blue as her dress fashioned with pearls and feathers, cameras flashing her way and people clapping and cheering her on. It made her ecstatic and she could almost feel her heart skip tiny beats in her chest. Somehow, it all felt too real for her, like it wasn't a dream anymore and much more of a memory. She brushed the thought off and continued into her dream.

From afar, The roses looked as though they were grown as actual blue roses in someone's garden. Any closer, however, it seems that the flowers were only painted to look blue. "The elusive blue rose." She could recall someone saying but she could not remember who as well as when and why they had said it. She was not disappointed at the realization that these roses were only painted. She could still feel the amount of time and effort was dedicated to growing and painting these flowers, It had mattered to her. Still, she could not stop herself from thinking that something was missing from this dream. This thing she was looking for had always been present in her many other dreams. The fabrics, the dresses, and that voice. Something was missing. She looked around for it hoping that it was not lost to her. It was only tiny but she always held it close to her heart that even she did not know the reason for doing so but it was important to her, it always had felt important. "That ring...that.. RING!" She finally realized and as she did, she noticed a small and shiny object on the floor. It was the ring, Her ring. It was always like this in her dreams, she recalled.

"I thought I'd lost it." She sobbed.

"Only the fabrics and dresses always change." she whispered to herself.

"But these two things are always the ones that remain the same, this ring and...that voice."

She picked it up and admired it for awhile and put it on. The ring was always a perfect fit on her finger, as if the person who made it, made it so that the ring would fit her and her hands only. It was a beautiful ring, the pearl-like beads were designed in the shape of a butterfly with three slightly bigger beads placed in the middle of the butterfly and outshone all the other beads. She love this ring and how it had its own shine, especially, when it shone off her pale white hands. She stood in her place for a while, the ring silently cradled in her hands still positioned on her ring finger. She held it close to her heart as if it was this unspoken promise that she had to keep to herself and to the one who made this ring. The promise to come back to what once was.

That was it. It was how her dreams usually ended. Always with the faint hint of unfulfilled promises lingering in the air, forgotten.

She awoke with the morning sun shining through the bedroom window. She felt warm, engulfed in the sun's natural light but she had always dread waking up so early in the morning.

"It was a dream again, huh?" She told herself. "Well, Goodbye dream butterfly, I guess." She whispered slowly as she let out a sigh. It had always been like this after every dream. She felt as if she was being pulled back into reality and she did not like it one bit. She had come to love the reality in her dreams that sometimes, she even feels as if this world of hers was the dream and her dreams were her true reality. But she thought it foolish of her to accept such a ridiculous idea. She looked around her bedroom with its peach coloured walls, the brown tables and chairs, and it's almost romantic pink-coloured curtains that framed the bedroom windows. The curtains of each window were drawn back to let the morning light come pouring through. The light wasn't as harsh as it had been the few mornings before and it was perhaps because the cold season was just around the corner. The house they bought was designed by a famous western architect who used to live in the house itself. He sold the house when he had finished his work in the city and had decided to move to a country with a warmer climate. It was located on top of a small cliff and had the most wonderful view of the ocean. It wasn't fully secluded, but as far as privacy goes, the couple were content. It was a quiet place that gave her a place to think and relax when she wasn't working as well as somewhere to escape the city air once in a while. It was also a place that her fiancé could work peacefully in which made it rare for the couple to have complaints about the house. It was almost perfect, even.

She sat up on the bed and turned to her left side, searching, only to find worn sheets and an empty space beside her. "He must've left early" She mutters "Hiro always does.." she pouts. On her bedside table, Her cell phone was vibrating. She picked it up, checked the caller ID for a second, it was from one of those advertizing agencies that wanted her in a photo shoot. She answered the call. "Moshi Moshi. Hm." she said and followed by "Yes, This is Yukari Hayasaka..." She continued chatting on the phone until the caller had finished and she had ended the call. She let out a deep breath and stood up. She walked to one of the bedroom windows. She unclasped each window lock and proceeded to open each one, Inhaling deeply the ocean breeze that was now slowly filling the room."This is nice" She tells herself and continues to inhale more of the breeze. Her day has only just begun.


End file.
